


Love Sick

by Athos of Trevilles boudoir (Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson)



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 20:16:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3353900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson/pseuds/Athos%20of%20Trevilles%20boudoir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Happy Valentine's Day Musketeers fans xx</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Sick

Athos looked away as Louis pressed his lips to Milady's. Anger coursed through him as he thought of the lies, the crimes and the deaths she had caused over the years.   
  
Jealously also ran through his veins.   
  
Milady was _his_ wife; what right did Louis have to do these things with her? What right did he have to snatch her away like he had?   
  
"Still jealous?"  
  
Athos rose an eyebrow as Porthos stood by him.   
  
"Is d'Artagnan with Madame Bonacieux?"  
  
"On Valentine's Day where else do you think he is? Aramis is with the Queen and I've been sent to retrieve Louis. It would seem the Queen wishes to see her husband today."  
  
Athos nodded and walked over to the couple, lying in the grass.   
  
"Your Majesty, I do hate to interrupt-"  
  
"Oh what is it now?"  
  
Athos had to grit his teeth.   
  
"Porthos has come to fetch you. It would seem your wife wishes to see you on this day of love."  
  
Louis sighed and stood, bowing ever so slightly to Milady.   
  
"Guard her. Follow her where she goes. I want her safe."  
  
Athos nodded and Louis walked by, moving over to Porthos, who silently lead Louis away.   
  
//  
  
"Do you remember when we were young?"  
  
Athos turned his head to look at Milady from the side, frowning ever so slightly.   
  
"I'm sorry..?"  
  
"Do you remember that day we spent? All those years ago... Laughing, running... Being in love."  
  
"Oh yes. The day you murdered Thomas."  
  
Milady's face clouded with sadness for a moment before her smile returned.   
  
"You were so carefree..."  
  
"I grew up."  
  
Milady was silent for a moment, her body rocking a little as she started stepping backwards. Athos rose his eyebrow, but didn't move.   
  
Not until she was a short way away did he begin to step forward.   
  
Milady laughed and began to run, spurring Athos to follow her. Through the long grass, round the trees surrounding the area, through the woods. Laughter spilled from Milady's lips, only to be echoed by Athos, a smile on his face.  
  
He chased her, slowly gaining speed before his hands closed on her waist and they both went tumbling to the floor, squealing in glee.   
  
Athos stared down at Milady, smiling softly, moving to kiss her before he snapped back, remembering everything.   
  
"No. Don't you dare-"  
  
Milady had sat up, pressing their lips together. Athos said no more, freezing up, before eventually pressing his lips back against her's. They were silent, hands gripping at each other's sides before Milady's went to grip in Athos' hair. Slowly, slowly, the kiss became more passionate, Athos moving to press Milady into the grass.   
  
It was easy for him to fumble his breeches open.   
  
//  
  
Athos walked Milady through the halls of the palace. His trained eyes spotted servants in the darkened alcoves, pressing their lips together. It seemed like everyone had a special someone for Valentine's.   
  
The two were walking in silence before they reached Milady's doors. They still said nothing, merely allowing their hands to grip each other's side before Athos stood aside.   
  
"I'll be standing duty for you until the guard duty returns from guarding the King, or until Louis dismisses me, ma'am."   
  
Milady opened the door and watched him with a soft smile before reaching out and dragging him into the room, all hands and lips.   
  
As Athos kicked the door shut, hurriedly shedding his jacket as he pushed Milady to the bed, he sent out two prayers to Cupid.   
  
One begging that Milady wasn't lying - that she did still love him.   
  
And one cursing his name. 


End file.
